Mars Zexal A:O
Mars Zexal A:O is a dual-spin Stamina type with 16 different modes, the second beyblade to TheRedNova / Hunter and the evolution to Imperial Mars ED:D. This Beyblade will be featured in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos in the near future. The evolution of this bey is Mars Ultor F:N. Face Bolt: Mars II The Face Bolt depicts "Mars". In Roman mythology, Mars was the Roman God of War. The design features a Golden helmet-like design with a black and white mohawk, glowing white eyes and blades on a Shadow colour background whilsted on a Black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Mars II The Mars II Energy Ring is now sturdier and more powerful. The Energy Ring is designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Zexal Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring carries ridges on them. So, if an aerial attack is unleashed by an opposing beyblade, it will be able to counter attack it. It is relativley thin but allows the enemy's attack to be more redirective to whatever it's blader chooses. The Energy Ring's colour is a sleek black. Metal Wheel: Zexal The Zexal Wheel is made up of 3 Parts: PC Frame, Core, and Metal Frame. It has two modes, "Absorb Mode" in which the all protrusions of the Core on the three sides turn into one large wing including the rubber of the Core and "Counter Mode" whereas, the 3 outer Metal Frame's rubber wings slide into the Core, only showing its metal to attack. PC Frame The PC Frame sits between the Metal Frame and Energy Ring. It features 3 thin "wings". The PC Frame is also free-spinning and allows the beyblade to dodge from an attacking beyblade. It is Gold in colour. Metal Frame The Metal Wheel looks much like the Variares wheel as well. It bears three outer metal wings. These wings hit with exceptional power making an opposing beyblade loose its stamina. The Metal Frame is made for solid Attacks and heavy Defense. It is also Black in colour. Core The Core for the Zexal wheel is very unique .For Starters, 70% of the Core is made up of solid rubber. This allows the beyblade to "spin steal" and deplete the opposing beys stamina. The Core has 3 outer wings on each side (exactly like the Variares wheel) and is able to slide into the Metal Frame for Counter Mode and slide out for an Absorb Mode. 4D Preformance Tip: Aegis Omega Aegis Omega is much like a BD145 but is steel instead of plastic and doesn't flip to change modes. Aegis Omega is like a shield in which it is heavy and can take hits without much damage. It bares 9 metal balls within it for stamina usage. The 4D Preformance Tip is also interchangeable, bearing 4 different preformance tips; One for each type (Attack, Stamina, Defense, Balance). For Attack, it changes to an eXtreme Flat tip. For Stamina, it turns to Eternal Defense Sharp whereas the Defense Sharp itself is spinning freely and distributing stamina throughout the bey. For Defense, it carries a standard Wide Defense as it is immoveable by itself. And lastly, It bears Flat Ball tip. The tip can change either by pulling the current tip out, rotating the drive to another tip ,and locking that in place or by using a Midair Mode Change (MMC) whereas as its in the air ,through being launched up by an opposing bey or commanded up there itself, it is able to change its tip. The color of this gold in colour. Statistics: Mars Zexal A:O *'Mars Zexal A:O' Nova Gear *''Luminious: Luminious is a Nova Gear in which the metal-mirror material on it is clicked on to Mars which gives defense and when Mars/Hunter are in Nova Mode the light from the aura will shine off the gear in which blinding the opponent(s) making it difficult to control the bey. This weapon can also redirect lasers and anything of that sort being a mirror-like material. Abilities Each ability is allowed to be used four times in one battle. Attack *'Elemental Counter': ''(Counter Mode) With the three "wing" like blades on the metal wheel, it is able to cut through elements from an opposing beyblade. Examples of elements the metal wheel can cut through are water and wind. Stamina *'EDS Regeneration': (EDS Tip) Allows the beyblade to gain more stamina through the EDS tip (details A:O description). *'9 Ball Rotation': The Nine Balls inside the A:O track can spin to produce lost stamina. Defence *'PC Frame Dodge': Mars Infinity can use the PC Frame on the Zexal Wheel to dodge an attacking bey. Balance *'Midair Mode Change (MMC)': If Mars Zexal is in the air, as result of battle or command, it is able to change the its 4D Performance Tip to either EDS, XF, WD, or FB. Speed *'Volo of Lux Lucis' (VL²): (XF Tip) When in the XF tip, Mars is able to go at the speed of light to either dodge or attack with exceptional force. Special Attacks *'Aegis Javelin: '''Allows Mars to not only Attack, but to Counter Defend against the opposing. Also, if the opposing bey is attacking with a Special Move, Mars is able to defend itself with Aegis Javelin as well and reduces a fair amount of damage from opposing it attacks. *'Nova Surge:When this move is activated , Mars will start spinnig rapidly from the Nova energy bared within the metal balls in the A:O bottom causing gusts of violent wind to circle around it. Mars will then start barraging any bey that comes in contact with it. From the gusts of winds, not only does this move give advanced offense uses, but also give extreme stamina uses as well. *'Zexal '''Depletion: The move starts by Mars Zexal unleashing energy all around it.. It then ''drags any opposing bey(s) into the pillar of energy and starts depleting the energy of the bey(s) for 5-7 secsonds. This causes major depletion in the stamina of the bey(s). Category:RPG Registered Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Mars